Lee's Final Moments
by R5 Girlo
Summary: I was watching a game play where Lee dies and I REALLY want Clem to be safe so I've left the walkie-talkie close by Lee so he can use it to get in touch with someone, and he's shocked at who answers him


**Hey, this is my first Walking Dead fanfic so I'd really like to know what you think :) I wrote this when I was watching a game play on YouTube. I'll stop typing before this is half a page so just sit back and (hopefully) enjoy :) The italics are what's happened in the game play I watched, it slightly explains why Lee is alive and why Clem doesn't shoot him.**

* * *

_"Always keep moving. You're going to want to find someplace safe like the motor inn, but that's just not safe." Lee told Clem with a rough voice._

_"Why not?" Clem asked with a tremble in her voice._

_Lee leaned back slightly, exhausted and burning from the effects of the Walker bite. "Those places are just targets. Move. As much as you can." His head rolls to the side and is eyes start to close. "And also..." His eyes close fully and Clem sits on her knee's, facing him._

_"What? What is it?" She asked, desperate to know what Lee wanted to tell her._

_"No, don't worry. All right.." Lee replied. He picked his head up slightly to look at Clem. "I'll miss you." He said in a strained voice._

_"Me too." Clem answered and she put her hand in his. He gently squeezed her hand. Clem stand up and moves back a little bit. She pulls the gun in her hand up and points it at Lee. She looks out of the sheriff's door before looking back at Lee. "Don't go..." She pleads before she backs into the office, and goes up the stairs through the other door._

Lee watches Clem run up the stairs after closing the door furthest from him. He smiled to himself slightly and, as his eyes were closing, he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head to see Clem's walkie-talkie. He pushed his leg out weakly and caught the object with his foot before pulling his leg back to his body, the walkie-talkie being pulled to him.

He used his stumped arm to move it to his good hand and he played with the channels on the talkie. The channel clears up for a second and Lee can hear movement coming from the other side. "H-hello?" He asks weakly.

_**"Who is this?" **_A southern accent drones through the talkie in reply.

"I-I'm Lee. Who is this?" Lee replies.

_**"I'm Rick."**_ The voice answers and Lee can hear rustling and talking after 'Rick' finishes talking and he feels his head start to feel heavy.

The talkie cracks for a few minutes before a new voice is heard through it. _**"Lee? Lee as in babysitter Lee?"**_

Lee's head clears of its fog for a few short seconds as he replies. "Yes, that Lee. Is this Glenn? Pizza kid Glenn?"

_**"Yeah, yeah it's that Glenn. W-where are you? I haven't heard from you since you saved me at the motor inn, nearly 10 months ago."**_ Lee sighed before groaning in pain. _**"Lee, you ok man?"**_

"No, I-I was bit." Lee heard a sharp intake of breath on the other side of the talkie.

_**"What happened? Tell me everything that's happened since I left the motor inn."**_

"I'll try." Lee groaned out. "W-When you left someone called Mark came after a week. We took him in and he helped us out. He came in a big van, bigger than the RV. Said he found it on the road and we heard a noise from in there. We opened the door in the back and it was a food truck. There was so much in there, it seemed like it would last us a year at least but it took us 3 months to get through it. Lilli was put in charge of the rations-"

_**"Put in charge or assigned herself leader again?"**_ Glenn asked with slight humor in his voice.

Le laughed lightly before coughing. "Put herself in charge. Me and Mark were out hunting and he shot his gun for a bird but he missed. We heard screams and thought it was Kenny but it was these 2 school boys with their teacher. The teacher was stuck in a trap so we had to take his leg off and the one kid got attacked by Walkers on the way back but the other kid, Ben, ran back with us. Katjaa tried to save the teacher but he lost to much blood, he turned Glenn. He turned without being bitten. He tried to bite Katjaa but I stopped him. Later on these 2 other guys came out of the woods, wanting some gas for their electric fence around their barn. Me and Mark went there to see the place and we went on a patrol, just the 2 of us and Mark got shot with an arrow. We went back and the group came and the woman of the barn took him into the house and they took Katjaa to the barn to see the cow. She was pregnant.

The woman made us cookie's, she said she'd make us a big dinner so we agreed. I went to the barn and there was a lock on the back door but me and Kenny saw dried blood. When they all went in for dinner I got the lock off and saw things you'd see in a slaughter house. One of the guys came into the barn and took me to the house where everyone was sat at the table but I wanted to wash my hands. I heard something upstairs so I went up quietly and I went into the room-"

_**"Was it Mark? Was he a Walker?" **_Glenn interrupted.

"It was Mark, but the woman had taken his legs off. They were going to have us EAT Mark. They were killing people in the barn and cutting them up, they were EATING people Glenn. It-it was horrible. Everyone ate the meat, apart from me and Clem. They didn't know it was Mark before I said it to them. We left-" Lee cut himself off when he had a coughing fit.

_**"Ok, ok Lee. You don't have to say anything else. Is anyone with you?" **_Glenn asked.

"Clem just left me a bit ago, I told her to cuff me and run. Everyone's dead, Larry, Lilli, Katjaa, Duck, Kenny. We met a few other people and their gone. It's only Clem now."

_**"Where are you?" **_Glenn asked.

"We're in Savannah. I'm close to the Marsh house but when I told Clem to run I said to her to keep moving. Don't settle down in one place. I told her to stay high up and to go into the fields where she can see Walkers coming." Lee answered weakly.

There was the sound of talking in the back before Glenn's voice was heard again. _**"I'm going to go look for her, I'll bring her back to my group. There's a few of us, we have a kid and a baby with us. We'll keep her safe."**_

"Glenn, th-thank you. Man, I thought we'd seen the last of you back at the motor inn. Clem tried to get you on this thing but you didn't answer. We thought you were gone."

_**"Lee, I'm sorry. I would have come for you if I'd known. I'm going to save that little girl. I promise I will, I give you my word." **_Lee heard some more voices on the other side of the talkie. _**"Listen, Lee. I have to go. Me and someone in my group are going to look for her. I-I'll wear the clothes I did when I left. I hope she'll remember me enough to come with me. I promise I'll find her and keep her safe. Goodbye Lee. I'm sorry you had to- to die like you are. I'm sorry Lee."**_

"I-it's ok G-Glenn. Goodbye, kid. Keep her safe for me." Cracks echoed around the room as Lee turned off the talkie and it dropped to the floor as Lee slumped against the heater, he slowly passed away thinking and hoping that Glenn found Clem and she'd live a long, healthy and happy life in Glenn's group.

* * *

**I know this story is a waste of time but thank you for making it to the bottom of the page :)**

**I have another story which is like a follow on to this and I am not sure whether to add it onto this or put it in a new story, tell me what you think :) Hope you enjoyed it :)**

**Please review :)**


End file.
